eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Mystic Epic Weapon Timeline
You must speak Sathirian ''Mysterious Black Tome Collection'' Starter in Sebilis (Solo Step) Near the jail talk to Terrus -73,-131,122 to get Torn Page of Terrus Notes You must speak Sathirian to talk to Terrus. You can Invis down to him, if you jump into the water and swim through the tunnels, you will just have to make sure theres no roamers near his cell when you drop invis. After that head to Kunzar Jungle behind City of Mists to kill a timeworn spirit (lvl 78^^) and get a chest which containts rune-covered stone. (Respawn is about 15 minutes) He Wanders around -429,142,-833 Examine the stone to get the quest: A Sleeping Stone Next head to Terens Grasp and talk to Hollen the Runesage. He can be found at the Hall of Conviction 1973,488,-709 He will give you the quest: A Sleeping Stone:Sight of the First Which sends you to Permafrost. Travel to Permafrost and head to Lady Vox's room, take a left once you reach her room and keep going until you get to the room with giant statues all around. In the center area should be a table with a giant horn, and in the corner is a harvestable tablet(171.81, 3.00,-394.23 ). Pick it up. Now we need to fix the tablet. Head to the Butcher Block Mountains and talk to Grunnin Copperfist (loc -250, 211, -83) he then sends you to gather 10 pyrorock sand, which can be found from any ore node in Kunark, but are MUCH more likely to drop from Pyroclastic clusters in the Skyfire Mountains in Jarsath Wastes. This is a rare update. Once you have all 10 return to Grunnin. After inspecting the tablet (The Halasian language is required for this step!), travel to the Shard of Fear and kill an eye of thule, who will drop a spirit enshrouded eye. After you get the drop, head to Greater Faydark to the pond at location -53, -10, 71 and target yourself to use the item to cleanse it and receive the Eye of Thalger. After you have the cleansed eye, head to Jarsath Wastes and speak to the spirit wolf Shul'da at location 769 -21 623 (be sure to use the ultravision clicky ability from the Eye of Thalger). Shul'da will then send you to free spirits trapped in undead skeletons at various locations around Kunark. To free the spirit, kill the skeleton and hail the npc that spawns in it's place. The number of kills needed is random, but expect to have to kill at least 25 for each location. # The first location is in Jarsath Wastes, at Venril's Crown (loc 11, -138, -246) # The second location is in Kunzar Jungle at the Reet faction camp (loc 364, -113, 914) # The third location is in Karnor's castle near Bonebrittle (bring some friends for this step) (loc -9.93, -56.62, 134.74) After freeing enough spirits, return to Shul'da in Jarsath Wastes (don't forget the eye clicky). He will send you to speak to Hollen the Runesage in Terran's Grasp, who will in turn send you to speak to Grandfather Takk in Graystone Yard. Once you have spoken to him, go to Antonica to the area of the Shattered Vale. Click on the door to zone in and choose the Hidden Vale instance, which brings you into a zone with a bunch of level 80 heroics. We don't need to bother with any of the humanoid NPCs, we just need to kill the 6 spirits, which can be invised to, and soloed (if you are careful and skilled). Once the 6 spirits are dead, click on the altar in the middle (If you're lucky, your AOE mez will buy you enough time to inspect the altar), and return to Grandfather Takk in Graystone Yard. Grandfather Takk sends you on a mission to speak to three TrueSpirits (each with its own separate quest), but in order to get to them you have to reach their private spiritual plane. To do so you must find the altar to their plane somewhere on Norrath. Grandfather Takk takes your Eye of Thalger while you are talking; you won't need it for next few steps. # (A Sleeping Stone: Dark Enlightenment)The first is Hulgren, Spirit of Wisdom. His Altar can be found in Everfrost at location -225, 5, -353, near the stags and numbfoots. ## Hulgren sends you to find an ancient tome located somewhere in Kunark. The Tome is in Vaults of Eternal Sleep in the left trap before the door to endboss there. You must have completed the quest The Whispers of Death to pick up the tome. So do not even go to VOES without having the language quest done. ## After this you have to go back to the altar in Everfrost and then locate some spirit wood in Kylong Plains (looks like ordinary wood, but is called "a branch of spiritwood" - known locations are in the woods near the Fens of Nathsar zoneline (-1498, 14, -362),(-936, 40, -839)and (-1104, 10.51, -397) and near Braktyr's Post (280, 76, -924) # (A Sleeping Stone: Restoring Valor) The second is Rel'dekk, Spirit of Preservation. His Altar can be found in The Thundering Steppes at location 475, -1, 740, near the crater mine. The altar was also found at 477, -1, 743. ## Rel'dekk sends you to Stormhold, to a special instance of the Tomb of Valor located at -14, -24, -43. Enter the instance and kill the 8 defilers (heroic ^^), Serrin Trelmist (heroic ^^^), and click the 8 sarcophagi to complete the quest. Be aware that Serrin Trelmist heals himself every time he receives melee damage. ## Return to Rel'dekk. He then sends you to find the earthvine (called "a stalk of earthvine") located in Kunzar Jungle which randomly spawns in the zone. It looks like any other root node, but has a cloud of dust around it. Known locations: (-26, 97, -336), (-300, 150, -600), (-200, 120, -600). Use Gnomish Divining Rod. I just harvested it, didn't need anything special to do so. # (A Sleeping Stone: Great Beasts) The third is Grossh, oldest of the three. His Altar can be found in The Feerrott at location -609, -2, 158 in the first half of map about half way across the top (north). Grossh sends you to gather the claws of four different creatures of Kunark. ## The first claw can be found on a Spiritwracked Drolvarg in Karnor's Castle. (loc -136.10, -41.63, 52.20) ## The second claw can be found on a Spiritwracked Sokokar in The Fens of Nathsar. (it roams between loc -2096, 43, 1518 and -2415 -84 1437) ## The third claw can be found on a Spiritwracked Drake in Jarsath Wastes. (-2157 , 204, 1442) ## The fourth claw can be found on a Spiritwracked Chokidai in Kunzar Jungle. (loc -304, 137, -411) ##You must return to Grossh and turn in the claws to update the quest. After you got all parts of the weapon go back to Grandfather Takk in Graystone Yard he builds a pre version of the weapon and returns your Eye of Thalger. You´ve to go back with grp to The Shattered Vale in Antonica to the instance "The Hidden vale" . Kill the spirits then the named (before he´s down MAY become invisible - use your Eye of Thalger to see to finally kill him - group members won't be able to see your target but can strike and cast on the mob while targeting you). Equip the pre version of your weapon and click the altar - you are done with the legendary part of the quest. Reward * Cudgel of Obviation Return to Grandfather Tokk in Graystone Yard to pick up the next portion of the quest (for the mythical version of the weapon), which requires you to retrieve three fetishes to fully unlock the powers of the cudgel. These all drop from raid targets. The first is the Fetish of Spirituality, which drops from Pawbuster in The Execution Throne Room. The Second is the Fetish of Preservation, which drops from Venril Sathir in his lair. The Third is the Fetish of Enlightenment, which drops from Hoshkar in Veeshan's Peak. * Mythical version Cudgel of Obviation GameLink:\aITEM -305449863 -1749295877:Cudgel of Obviation\/a